


BatButler

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [6]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the entire team is captured, who's left to rescue them? No one but the Batbutler of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BatButler

"Well… you have to admit, they might be terrible criminals but they're getting REALLY good at catching us."

The team was currently sitting in one of Mr. Mime's invisible boxes. They had accidently walked straight into a trap, resulting in their capture. No one was hurt, though everyone's pride at being so easily caught was.

"KF this isn't something we want to encourage," Robin deadpanned. He's huddled behind Wally and Superboy, hiding as he furiously typed away on his wrist computer. Luckily their "rogue gallery" (the kids' did feel a sense of accomplishment that they had their own rogue gallery) hadn't learn that all items and objects should be taken away upon capture.

"Is this what you two feel like all the time? Seriously?" Artemis asked. She had taken to cleaning her arrows as they had done nothing but wait for the last four hours.

"Bored out of our minds?" Robin said. "Pretty much. That's why I can never believe how long it takes you guys to find us."

Wally nodded next to him. "Robin added a deck of cards to his utility belt just for this occasion." He held a deck of cards with bats and robins design printed on the back. He was dealt himself another round of speed solitaire.

"I can't believe he hasn't shut up since," Superboy growled, gesturing to Megaphone who is ranting in the background.

"I can't believe Mr. Mime has earplugs and hasn't offered them to us!" Wally huffed.

"He is a villain Kid Flash," Kaldur answered. "They're allowed to let us suffer while they hold us captive."

"It's like cruel and unusual punishment," Artemis snarled.

"It's blue and white?"

The team paused their grumbling to look at their last member of their teammate.

Megan was to the side, gently touching the walls of their prison. "This is amazing," she mumbled. "It's pure telekinetic energy. I can actually sense the entire box. There are actually details to it. It's a blue and white box that's ten feet wide, teen feet long, and teen feet tall. If I couldn't sense the telekinetic energy coming off the box, I would have sworn it was a real box that was just invisible. The amount of detail he put into it is simply amazing."

"That's nice and all Miss M," Artemis said. "But shouldn't we, I dunno, looking for a way out of here?"

"Can you break it Miss Martian?" Kaldur asked.

Megan shook her head. "I… never encountered something like, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"There's no need, help is on the way," Robin said, snapping his computer off.

"Who?" Wally asked. "Our mentors are off on a league mission." The rest of the team looked at their youngest member, curious as well.

"Agent A."

Wally blinked. "Really?" he said as the rest of the team asked, "Who's Agent A?"

Robin didn't get a chance to explain to them when suddenly the glass of a nearby window shattered. Something hit Mr. Mime straight on the forehead, releasing knock out gas. The team instantly felt the walls of their prison disappeared.

"WHAT? WHO?" Megaphone bellowed.

The teens scrambled to their feet, weapons drawn and ready to bring down the sound creating villain.

_'CLUNK'_

Megaphone fell to the ground, unconscious.

The team stared as falling form of Megaphone revealed an elderly man, brandishing a silver platter that was obviously used to knock out Megaphone out. His domino mask was similar to Robin's. He reached for the handkerchief from his pocket, pulled it out and wiped his silver platter clean.

"Batbutler!" Wally said. He skipped over to the older man and swept him into a hug.

"Master Kid Flash," he greeted. "It is nice to see you." He patted Wally on the head.

"Thanks A," Robin said, coming up behind his best friend.

"Master Robin," Agent A said. "Master Batman would be disappointed to learn that you and your team had been captured again."

The entire team winced. "You… won't tell him will you?" Robin asked. "It isn't like he needs to know."

"Wait wait!" Artemis shouted. "Who is this guy?"

"The Batbutler!" Wally said. "This guy is like god. His cookies are the best in the world, no offense, Miss M." Megan shook her head, signaling that she took no offense.

"Agent A, Master Kid Flash."

"Batbutler sounds more cool!"

Megaphone made a groan as he began to come to. The teens instantly tensed, ready to pounce. Before they could move, Agent A flung his silver platter. It hit Megaphone on the forehead, knocking him unconscious again.

Agent A picked up his silver platter and gave it another polish with his handkerchief before he returned to his attention to the young ones. "Shall we take our leave? I have a roast in the oven and need to return to it before it burns."

He tucked his silver platter under his arm and walked outside, leaving the stunned teens behind.

Then Wally looked at Robin. "Think he's got any cookies on him?"

Robin gave Wally a look. "It's A, KF. He always has cookies." The two of them promptly took off after Agent A.

"I feel like I don't understand a thing that just happened," Artemis said, after Wally and Robin had disappeared. Superboy was tying up Mr. Mime and Megaphone in the background.

"I believe RED said it well last time we saw him," Kaldur spoke up. "It's a Bat thing."


End file.
